Ninjago is Frozen
by samuraifan282
Summary: It starts on Queen Elsa's coronation. We all know what happens, so lets just say that Zane has ice powers too, and he runs away with her! When Anna, Nya and Jay team up to find Zane and Elsa, it makes one amazing adventure when they get help from a talking snowman and a ice harvester that has a love for reindeers. Let's go bring back summer!
1. Coronation Day

**Hi, I would just like to tell you that this is my first story. And to celebrate, my good friend Lia, from Boogalee99's story: "Of Love, Life, and Lies" is here to co-host with my OC: Alexus. So without furtherado: give it up for Lia and Alexus!**

***Fake audience applauds***

**Alexus: Thank you. Thank you. It's not everyday that a band leader/ samurai apprentice gets to co-host.**

**Lia: Well, I'm a full trained ninja, so….**

**Alexus: Before I show what a samurai can do, I'll just say, samuraifan282 DOES NOT own Ninjago or Frozen.**

* * *

It was Queen Elsa's of Arindel's coronation. She had just been officially been dubbed queen one hour ago. And she was now meeting her guest. This particular group was like no other, it was the party of Prince Lloyd, being represented by his brother, Prince Zane. The group consisted of Zane, and his siblings; Cole and Nya, along with her fiancée, Jay and his brother Kai.

Zane was special in a certain way, not of being a prince, but there was an inexplicable magic in him. It was the magic of ice, and no one, not even his parents knew or his siblings knew his possessed it. Zane knew it was dangerous to go out in public, for he barely knew how to control it. But, it would have been difficult to explain way he couldn't be able to attend such an important event.

It was his turn to greet the queen, so he stepped up before his siblings and bowed. His siblings followed suit. "Allow ne to introduce my family," he said, straitening up. His voice almost caught in his throat. He had never seen Queen Elsa up close before. He had never noticed her beautiful blond hair that was so pale, it was almost white. The pale complexion of her skin complimented that, along with her icy blue eyes.

He swallowed and said, "I am Prince Zane, of Oriborus, representing Prince Lloyd, who will be here shortly to have the pleasure of greeting you himself. These are my siblings: Prince Cole, and Princess Nya, along with her fiancee, the soon-to-be-Prince Jay, and his brother Kai. I offer you, on behalf of our kingdom, our congratulations."

Elsa smiled at the particularly warm, and slightly lengthy, getting and said, "Thank you," going into a small courtesy. The party walked away, and Zane's stomach fluttered. Zane felt like he had very ordinary looks compared to his siblings. He had Sandy hair that stood up in a buzz cut sort of fashion. He too had icy blue eyes and pale skin, and that was about it.

Cole and Nya had beautiful raven black hair. Cole's was shaggy and unkept, but it does him well. He also had thick eyebrows and under all that, was mossy green eyes, and a strong jaw line. To top it all off,he had a very well built and nuclea muscular frame. Nya had her hair cut just above her shoulders and rich chocolate brown eyes. On the outside, she looked delicate, but her brothers knew better. She was very brave and strong, yet kind and exceptionally brilliant. Jay often claimed that was what he loved most about her. Zane's last sibling had pale blond hair much like Elsa's, but only a shade darker. His hair was also shaggy, but not as much as Cole's. He also had been eyes that some like emeralds.

Jay had chestnut brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes. Nya often said that she could look into his eyes for her whole life and die happy. He had his hair held in a well kept manner, and a cut in his right eyebrow. Kai had very dark brown hair that stood up in spikes that seemed to be natural, along with dark hazel eyes. He was very stubborn, but never selfish. He had a scar that came over his eye and just above the cheek. He was muscular, but not as muscular as Cole.

Jay and Nya went to the dance floor, while the other three drifted to the side. Zane leaned against a pillow, his arms folded across his chest, as he looked at the dancers, lost in thought. Zane noticed a girl with ginger hair and a guy with russet hair walking off, but he thought little of it. The party wore on, and Lloyd eventually did greet the queen. Zane saw the girl and hit return, and taking to the queen, but he still paid little attention.

Only when he heard the words, "The party is over. Close the gates," then he was back in present time. He looked around, and saw Elsa leaving the room, or at least trying to. Zane saw the girl from earlier, who he now now recognized as princess Anna of Arindell. She seemed to be arguing to her sister. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" And shouted. "Enough, Anna," Elsa said, aggravated and heating to the door. "No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa turned around, swinging her arm, and suddenly, ice appeared surrounding her, and sharp points pointed to the crowd. Elsa looked horrified at what just happened, and ran out the door. Only one person moved, and it was Zane as he ran towards the door, and leaped over the ice without hesitation! He cleared the landing with ease, and he cast a quick at the crowd. Then, he turned around and ran after Elsa.

He dodged through halls, and at one point, he almost lost her. But then, he caught sight of the hem of her cape turn a corner at least second. He ran all the way to the front doors, where he saw Elsa turn the fountain into ice. Then, he saw Elsa looked in his direction, and he leaped out of the way of her ice just in time. He heard someone shout "MONSTER!" He stood up, and saw Elsa running again, so he ran after her again. He felt everyone's eyes follow him, but he did not care. His chase led him to a bay on looking the fjord. He was down the steps when he heard someone call Elsa's name, who was running across the lake by now. Then he heard his name. He turned around and saw Anna, Hans, and Nya. Her eyes met his. He mouth the words "I'm sorry," then turned around and followed Elsa to freedom. He heard his name being called again, but he never tried back.

* * *

**Alexus: Alright! Ninja are just as good as samurai! Will you get off me now?**

**Lia: Gladly.**

**Alexus: Anyway, whaddya think?**

**Lia: You don't have to leave a review, but it will be appreciate! If you want to thank anyone, thank Boogalee99, without her, you wouldn't have been able to read this story.**

**Alexus : Good night, day or whatever time it is.**

**Alexus and Lia: Find your true potential!**


	2. Snow? In summer?

** Well, I'm back. And so is Alexus, here to do the disclaimer.**

**Alexus: I'm back, but my friend Lia, I have no idea where she is. So, I'll just do the disclaimer without her. Samuraifan282-.**

**Lia: doesn't own Ninjago or Frozen.**

**Alexus: Where were you?**

**Lia: *shrugs* training with Cole. By the way, thank Boogalee99 for the music number, she practically write half of it!**

**Alexus: That is true, which reminds me Samuraifan282 does not own the song "Let it Go", either. That's right, it's in this story!**

* * *

Nya tried to follow Zane, but she slipped on the ice, as well as Anna. Zane ran across so effortlessly, and he disappeared across the lake. "The fjord," Hans said. Nya looked in the way he was pointing, and gasped. The water was freezing over, and it started to snow as the three walked back into the square. Jay quickly found her and asked "What was that about? Where's Zane?" He took off his jacket and placed it around Nya's shoulders. "Zane ran across the fjord, after the Queen," Nya said without any emotion. "How did he do that?"

Elsa froze the water, and I couldn't chase after him because I slipped on the ice." Something clicked in her mind when Jay asked, "Why didn't he slip?" Then she heard a voice, "I leave Prince Hans in charge." It was Princess Anna. Nya rushed through the crowed to her. "Wait!" Nya called, "I'm coming too, my brother followed your sister, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Anna looked into her eyes, and saw something other than determination. "Alright, lets get going."

"Wait, Nya. I'm not letting you go without me. I care too much to let you," Jay said. Before Nya could object, Anna said, "Okay, the more the more the merrier." Jay climbed onto the horse, and held out his hand for Nya. She accepted it and joined on. They rode out the gates and into the journey that awaited them.

* * *

Elsa was running from her kingdom, away from the life she once had, but was now gone. She felt more alone than ever, and she started to sing:

"The snow glows white one the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen

a kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."

She stopped, unable to express her feelings anymore. Unknown to her, Zane had finally caught up to her, so he sung what he felt:

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." Zane tossed his gloves aside.

Elsa turned around, and instead of telling him to leave, she sung:

"Be the good girl you always have to be."

They both knew the feeling:

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, well now they know!" Elsa tossed her remaining glove into the wind.

Then Elsa sung:

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, then away and slam the door!"

She started to release her ice powers, and she turned around to find Zane grinning like an idiot. He shook his head to clear out and he too released his magic for the first time in a long one. He made ice patterns in the sky, and sung:

"I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on!"

They harmonized again:

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa unhastened her cape, and tossed it into the wind as well.

Then Zane sung again :

It's funny how some distance makes every my seem small

And the fears that once controlled me,"

They both sung:

"Can't get to me at all."

Now Elsa sang:

"It's time to see what I can do,

To test the limits and

Both:"break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!"

Elsa sent her ice forward, creating stairs covered in snow, and made of ice. She took the first step, the stair solidifying under her foot. She ran up the stairway, with Zane close by. Elsa was singing as she ran up the steps:

" Let it go! Let it go!"

"I am one with the wind and sky!" Zane sung. The reached the top of the stairs, and Elsa continued:

"Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry."

Elsa slammed her foot down as they harmonized: "Here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!

She had created an ice floor, and was now maneuvering her arms as though raising something heavy. Walls began to surround them, as the floor drifted upward. Zane realized that Elsa was building a castle made of ice. Grinning mischievously, Zane started adding small designs to the place. He shot his ice upward and created a chandelier.

Zane then sung: "My power flurries through the air and to the ground!"

Elsa added to the decor, looked at Zane, and grinned,

"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!" she sung. Then they both sung:

"And on thought crystallize is like an icy blast." Zane stuck out his hand, indicating that he wanted to dance with Elsa. "I don't dance," she said in a normal tone. Zane grinned, and said, "Nor do I." She smiled as well and excepted it. And so, they danced, and they eventually pulled apart, then Zane sung:

"I'm never going back!"

Both: "The past is in the past!" Elsa tossed her crown to the side and let her hair loose. It formed into a perfect braid, and using her ice, she formed a new dress. She looked so beautiful, that Zane's stomach churned again. He followed her lead.

Elsa: "Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"

Zane: "Let it go! Let it go! That perfect guy is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!" They walked outside, and looked into the rising sun of a new day and a new life.

Both: "The cold never bothered us anyway."

* * *

**Alexus: So, whaddya think?**

**Lia: Do you have to say it that way all the time?**

**Alexus: Whaddya mean?**

**Lia: THAT! "Whaddya!" How hard is it to say "_WHAT DO YOU_!"**

**Alexus: Alright, anything you need to say, say it in the reviews. Again, you don't have to review, it's just appreciated.**


	3. The Ice Guy

**Well, I'm back, sorry if I took a while, I was having writer's block. Anyway, let's give it up for Alexus and Lia. **

***Crickets chirping* **

**Lia: Wow, tough crowd. **

**Alexus: Do you honestly blame them. We did leave for a while. But in my defense I was in my own story, I fought serpentine for the first time!**

**Lia: And lost after two. Seriously, that constrictai knocked you out cold! **

**Cole: What are you girls taking about? **

**Alexus: What- how did you get here?**

**Cole: I'm here to do the disclaimer. Samuraifan282 does not own this story.**

**Alexus: Lia, your boyfriend took my line. And he's suppose to be my brother!**

* * *

Anna, Jay, and Nya were trying to find Elsa and Zane. "ELSA!" Anna shouted, "It's me, Anna! The sister that didn't mean to make you mad and freeze Arendell!" They rode on, their horses trudging through the snow. "ZANE!" Nya shouted. She didn't have a reason to shout, she just wanted her brother back. "Although, none of this would have happened is she just told me." Jay nodded and said agreed. "She's a stinker," Anna said jokingly. Then, snow fell from a nearby branch of the tree. The horses freaked out and bucked Anna, Jay, and Nya off their saddles and into the snow.

The horses ran away as Nya toppled onto Jay. Anna landed under an arched tree. She reached up to drag herself out of the snow. Jay started to protest, but it was to late. She had reached up and instead of hoisting herself up, the tree whip into it's normal stand so fast that show fell on Anna. "Anna are you okay?" Nya asked as she and Jay dug her out of the snow. "C-c-cold." Anna said as her teeth chattered.

* * *

The group had wondered deep in the forest, and were talking just to fill the silence of the night. "Why did it have to be ice magic." Anna was saying. "Why couldn't they have tropical magic, that covered the fjord in white sand and warm. . . fires." Jay walked on, not noticing that Anna stopped. "I know ri-!" He fell down a small hill. He rolled into a small stream of freezing water after Anna. Nya was the only one who did not fall in. She came down the hill cautiously, and fished Jay and Anna out of the water. "What did you see, Anna?" Nya asked. "Smoke." She pointed in the direction. "Let's go!"

"H-h-hold on. M-m-me and A-a-Anna j-j-just fell into the r-r-river." Jay said his teeth chattering hard than ever. "W-we have to keep going, s-s-so we can save Arendell." Anna said. They continued on, and eventually, they reached their destination. It was a small little structure with smoke rising out of it's chimney. They trudged through the thick snow and onto the front steps. There was a sign, but it like everything else was covered in snow.

Anna tapped the sign and the snow fell of "Oaken's Wandering Trading Post," Anna read off the sign. More snow fell off a smaller sign. "Oh, and sauna!" Anna said, excitedly. "Well, that's convenient," Jay stated. They walked in, and a small bell rang as they did so. They glanced around in wonder, taking in their surroundings, when a voice said "Yoo hoo." It was who they assumed the owner of the small store. Big summer blowout! Half off on swimsuits, clog, and sun balm off my own creation. Yah?"

Well, actually, how about boots, winter boots. And clothes?" Anna said. "That would be in our winter department." The shop owner pointed to a small section on the far side of the small store. There were two dresses, one set of clothes for men, three pairs of boots, and other things, but the trio paid little attention to them. Conveniently, the clothes were exactly in their sizes. As they gathered up the items they needed, Anna had an idea. "Has anyone else been in here, like, I don't know, the Queen, maybe. Or a young man that might have been with her." They brought them to the small counter. "only one who is as crazy as you to be out in this weather," the owner replied. Then, they heard the small bell chime, and the howling wind as a man walked in.

He was tall, and his face was covered with a scarf. He brushed the snow off himself and looked in the trio's direction. He walked over to them, and they tried to act casual. He said something, but it was muffled. "What?" Jay asked. "Carrots." The group moved out of the way he was pointing. The stranger grabbed the carrots that were under the counter and headed to the small section with the winter stuff. He grabbed objects that Nya recognized as rope and a ice pick. He headed back to the counter and roughly threw the items on it.

"Where are you coming from?" Jay asked. "The North Mountain, there was some crazy things happening over there," the stranger replied. "That would be 40," the shop owner said cheerfully. The stranger, however was outraged. "No, 10," said firmly. Now the shop owner didn't look happy for the first time, he said "I'm afraid that won't do. See, this is from our winter department, where supply and demand have a problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living!" the stranger said, indicating his cart sled. Sure enough, there were blocks of ice tied down on it. "Oh, that is a rough business to be in right now!" Anna said starting to laugh, but then she saw the look on the man's face, or at least in his eyes because he still had the cloth covering his lower half of the his face. "Sorry."

"Fine," the shop owner said, then he pushed the carrots forward, and said, "Ten will get you this, no more." Then Anna had an idea, "Did anything happen up in the North Mountains? Anything _magical_?" Now, the stranger was getting impatient. He finally took off his scarf and said "Yes, now will you back up as I deal with this crook?" Now, he finally upset the shopkeeper, who turned out to be very tall, as he stood up and asked, "What did you call me?" Jay gulped.

* * *

The next thing Jay knew was that the stranger was getting tossed out of the store. When the owner returned, he said "Sorry about all this violence." The owner offered something in a jar, but Jay politely declined. "So just the clothes and the boots, yah?" Nya whispered something into Anna's ear. "Well, actually, we'll take this too," Anna said, indicating the carrots and ice pick. Jay was about to protest, but then Nya whispered in his ear. He grinned.

* * *

The trio paid the stuff, and went to where the assumed the stranger was lodging for the night. They were about to walk in, but they heard a soft tone,

"But people smell better than reindeer."

Then a weird, throaty voice said,"That's once again true, for all except you."

"You got me, let's call it a night. Don't let the frostbite bite."

Sensing that this was the end of the duet, Anna burst in. "Nice duet," she said. Jay walked in behind her, looking around, the only person he saw was the stranger and a reindeer. Jay was about to ask about it, but Nya stopped him. "What do you want?" the stranger asked. "We want you to take us up the North Mountain," Anna said firmly. The ice man just smirked and said, "I don't take people places." He started to lounge back. Anna gave a look to Jay, and said "Let me rephrase that." He tossed the bag with the rope and pick at the man. He sat up with a start, and he looked in the bag. "Take us up the North Mountain," Anna said even more firmly. He glanced up. "We leave in the morning, and you forgot the carrots for Sven." Anna gave another looked, this time at Nya, who tossed the bag of carrots at the reindeer lover. It hit him in the face. "Sorry," Nya said. Then Anna said "we leave now." Then she walked away, with Jay and Nya in step. When they got out of view from the now guide, Anna sighed in relief.

* * *

**So, what do you think, I got out of my writer's block, at least for now.**

**Alexus: I think that turned out well, but I am a figment of your imagination.**

**Lia: But I'm not! At least not your's.**

**Cole: You don't have to review, but it will be appreciated.**

**Alexus: You will not stop taking my catch phrases! Will you?!**


	4. On our Way

**Hey, I'm back, and so are Alexus, Lia, and Cole, still not sure how he got here. **

**Alexus: Hey! I just wanted to say that Samuraifan282 has a poll on her profile for her other story, Legends of the Samurai. It will change the course of the story, even if it does seem a bit ridiculous. Samurai- **

**Cole: Lia, every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again. **

**Lia: Every time I look at you, I wonder how I got so lucky to have a boyfriend as perfect as you. **

**Alexus: *Gags* Hello, the back entrance is over there if you two are going to be flirting in the middle of the disclaimer. Just be glad Kai isn't here! **

**Kai: Who says I'm not? **

**Alexus: How did you get in here?! Anyway, before this gets ugly, *hurried* Samuraifan282 does not own Ninjago or Frozen. RUN!**

* * *

The stranger lead the trio to his sled. He had earlier told them that his name is Kristoff. The sled had room for four people, "Shot gun!" Anna said. Jay and Nya climbed into the back row of seats, while Kristoff hooked his reindeer, Sven onto the harness, and they were soon off. "We like to go fast," Kristoff said. Anna threw her boots up, and said "I like fast." Kristoff looked at her shoes and brushed them off, "Woah, woah. This is fresh wood, were you raised in a barn?" He then spit on the spot Anna's feet had been. The salivia hit her in the face, and as she brushed it off, she said, "Nope, I was raised in a castle."

When he was done cleaning his precious sled, he then asked, "So what made the Queen and that guy with her go all ice crazy?" Nya leaned forward and said "My brother, I think he might have ice powers as well."

"The whole thing was my fault," Anna said, "I got engaged, and then she freaked out, because I only met him the first day, you know, that day." Then Kristoff interrupted. "What a minute, you got engaged to guy you just met that day?" He asked incrediously. "Yeah, try and keep up," Anna continued, "So anyway, I got mad and so she got mad, and-" She was interrupted again. "Wait, so you got engaged to a man you met _that day?_" Kristoff asked again. "Yes, so anyway, I took one of her gloves, and the thing is, is that she wore them _all the time._ So I just thought, maybe she has a problem with dirt."

"What, you got engaged to a man you met that day? Haven't your parents ever warned you about strangers?" Kristoff said, sounding like a parent himself. Anna looked at him and shifted in her seat a little, and said, "Yes. Anyway, Hans is not a stranger." Kristoff scoffed, and said "Oh, yeah? What's his last name?"

"Of the Southern Isles."

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Have you even had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" The girls asked incrediously. "And eats it," Kristoff said as if though trying to make it worst. "Excuse me sir, he is a prince," Anna said defensively. Kristoff just sat up strait and said "All men do it," simply. "Ew," both girls said. Jay looked at Nya, and said "Obviously, ours is true love. And no one can ever tell us otherwise." Kristoff glanced back at them he smiled. "They obviously have true love. Just look at how he looks at her and how she looks at him. It's like they're in there own world, and like no one else matters," he said. Anna glanced back at them and noticed these signs.

"What, are you some sort of love expert?" She asked, still mad that he said that she didn't know what she was talking about. "No," he said slowly, as if trying to find the right words, "But I have friends who are." Anna scoffed and asked in a judgmental voice, "you have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it." Then, the sled started to slow down. Jay stopped staring into Nya's chocolate brown eyes, and looked around. When he left her gaze, she knew something was wrong. Jay had great reflexes and very keen senses. Kristoff noticed this to. "Shh," he said, "No, no, no. No, no, I'd like to meet these love experts," Anna said, clearly aggravated. Kristoff shushed her again, and she was about to speak, when Kristoff said "Quiet!" only then did Anna notice something wrong.

Kristoff took the lamp off its place, and looked around, he must have noticed something in the back, because he paid the most attention there. He raised the lamp higher, and suddenly looked afraid. He quickly sat back securely in his seat and said, "Sven go." Jay pulled Nya closer to him. "What are they?" Anna asked. "Wolves," Kristoff said, setting the lamp back in place.

He turned around, and climbed into the back, with Jay and Nya. He told them to go in getting when Anna, and they did. As Nya was climbing over, a wolf lunged, but Kristoff kicked it. Anna climbed into the back effortlessly, and started to dig through Kristoff's stuff. "What are you doing?" He asked, kicking another wolf. "I wanna help," and replied. "I got it, besides, I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?" Anna says in disbelief. "Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff said, the wolves were getting closer. And picked up his lute, and held it over her shoulders. "IT'S TRUE LOVE!" She shouted, and she sung the lute, hitting an oncoming wolf in the face. Kristoff looked her in disbelief, then was dragged of the shed! He managed to catch a dangling rope. A sign wolf bit his foot, then another one did the same.

Anna use a torch to light some materials on fire. "DUCK!" She shouted, as she threw them. Kristoff screamed as the flaming material sailed over his head, and just barely didn't singe his blond hair. It did ward off the wolves, and Kristoff climbed back on. You almost set me on fire!" He yelled when he was back on. "But I didn't," Anna pointed out.

"KRISTOFF!" Nya shouted, pointing ahead of them. It was a great big cliff. "Hey ready to jump, Sven!" Anna said as she hastly clambered to the front. Kristoff followed suit, and said "You don't tell him what to do." He handed Anna the supplies, and threw her and Nya onto the back of Sven. "I do," he said. He pulled out a dagger, and shouted "JUMP, SVEN!" The reindeer leaped, and Kristoff cut the chord holding the shed and the reindeer together. Jay suddenly understood his intentions.

The sled flew through the air. Jay and Kristoff leaped of the sled.

* * *

**Alexus: o**

**Okay, that happened. Oh no, Kai, stop trying to strangle Cole!**

**(Kai let's go of Cole.)**

**(Cole rubs neck.)**

**Cole: thanks Alexus.**

**Alexus: Excuse me, I have to get to my own story. OH, and here's your book Lia.**

**Lia: Thanks, this should be great when I'm off set. Or, out of my story. Oh, and by the way, remember to vote on Samuraifan282's poll. It will effect Legends of the Samurai.**


	5. Meet Olaf

**Hey, sorry I left you hanging, but it's not like you haven't already seen the movie! Anyway, here's Cole, Alexus, Lia, and ...Kai?**

**Kai: Why is it such a shock that I'm here?**

**Alexus: Because we still have no idea how you or Cole got into this author's note. I don't think you're even supposed to be here!**

**Lia: And do you not know what's going on in the actual Ninjago? Lloyd is in danger!**

**Cole: Yeah, yeah. There is something more important than Samuraifan's logic being shattered, that was a horrible sight to see. The more important matter is that we have no idea which wire Nya cut!**

**Lia: Why would you care which wire Nya cut. I'm your girlfriend, remember?**

**Kai: In fanfiction, yes, but in the show, there is totally a love triangle! By the way, Lia, I'm avalible in in both real world Ninjago, and fanfiction. You see the hints I'm dropping?**

**Alexus, Lia, and Cole: GET OVER IT!**

**Kai: Just because you three don't want it to happen, doesn't mean that other people don't want me to end up with Lia! Anyway, two things, Samuraifan282 is begging for reviews in her other story!**

**Am not!**

**Kai: also, vote on her pole, it will effect the outcome of her story, and Samuraifan282 does not own Ninjago or Frozen.**

* * *

Kristoff and Jay didn't look like they were going to make it, but they did! They looked back at the other side of the cliff, and saw the wolves stop. Kristoff then looked down and saw his sleigh catch on fire. "Aw, I just paid it off," he said. Jay looked at him and said "Seriously, we just got chased by wolves, and that's what you're concerned about!" Then they started to slip.

"Oh no." They started to grope for something to hold on to, but it was just snow, snow and more snow! Then, the ice pick flew out of nowhere and landed in front of them. "Grab on!" Anna shouted, and they didn't need telling twice. Kristoff grabbed the hook and Jay grabbed onto Kristoff. Nya, Anna, and Sven pulled them to safety. When they were on stable ground, Nya rushed to Jay's side, and Anna looked over the cliff, and saw it on fire. "I'll replace your sled. And everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore."

Nya pulled Jay to his feet, and started walking after Anna. They started going down before Anna said, "Wait, I think it was up." And they turned around and started retracing their steps. They didn't get very far before they saw Sven running towards them and Kristoff said "Hold on. We're coming." Anna looked excited and said "Really?" Then she changed her tone and said "I mean, sure. We'll let you tag along!"

And they were off once more. So they walked.

* * *

And walked.

* * *

And walked. Eventually, Anna stopped, and Jay thought they were taking a break, so he stopped too. "Phew! Good thing my last name is Walker! Am I right?" Only Nya shook her head at her future husband's corny jokes. Anna looked at something in the distance, and said "Arendell." They looked in the direction and saw Arendell completely covered in ice, which Kristoff noted. Then they walked on, again. "You know, just because my last name is Walker, doesn't mean that I like walking long distances!" Jay said.

* * *

They eventually stumbled into a beautiful forest. It had icicles hanging from the branches that made little noises like bells when you moved them. "I never knew that winter could be so beautiful," Anna said. "Yeah! I know, right? But it's so white!" came a voice. Everyone looked around, but no one appeared to be talking. "How about a little color? Maybe crimson, or sartruce, how about a little yellow?" The voice seemed to be getting closer. "No. not yellow. Yellow in snow?" Then, everyone looked down, and they could not believe what they were seeing! "Am I right?" asked a snowman that was alive!

Anna screamed and kick the head off of it's shoulders. Kristoff caught the head and it said "Hi." Kristoff didn't seem phase, he just said "You're creepy," and tossed it at Nya. "I don't want it!" Nya shouted, throwing it at Jay. He caught it, screamed, and threw it at Anna. All the while, the body tried to be getting it's head back. "Ew, the body!" Anna said, and threw the head back at the body. It landed with such a force that the snowman was thrown back. When it sat up, it's head was upside down!

He looked around and said, "Wait, why is everyone hanging off the earth like a bat?" Anna started to walked towards him and said, "Hold on, I got it." She took the head and said, "Oh, now that makes sense. Now I'm perfect!" Nya looked and said "not quite." She handed the bag of carrots to Anna. She took one and shoved into the snowman's head. it had to much force and went strait through his head. But he loved it, and was saying something about a baby unicorn when Anna moved it so it would stick out more.

The snowman was going on about his nose, when he said, "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Olaf. and I like warm hugs." Anna looked as if though she was remembering something. "Olaf?" She asked. He nodded. "That's right, Olaf!" she said, as if though she remember what she forgot. "And you are?" Olaf said, eager. "I'm Anna. And this is Nya." Olaf nodded and said "Who's the guy in blue?"

"That's Jay," Anna said. "Alright, and whose the funny looking donkey?" Olaf asked in a horse whisper. "That's Sven," Anna replied. "And whose the reindeer?" Jay and Nya tried to keep from snickering, as Anna said "Sven." Olaf looked at Kristoff and Sven and said "That makes thing easier for me." Then the real Sven stepped up and tried to take Olaf's carrot nose.

Olaf though he was trying to kiss his nose, and was laughing joyfully when Anna asked "Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?" Kristoff took Olaf's arm.

"Do know where she is?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kristoff started to play with it.

"Can you take us to her?" Nya asked.

"How does this work?" Kristoff asked, and was slapped in the face by Olaf's detached arm. Olaf took his arm back and said firmly, "Stop it, Sven. We're trying to focus." He turned back to Nya and asked "Yeah, why?" Kristoff stepped forward and said, "I'll tell you why. Elsa froze the land, and we're trying to bring back summer."

Olaf looked excited again, and said, "Summer? I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." Jay snickered and said, "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?" Olaf opened his eyes and said "Nope, but sometimes, I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it will be like when summer does come.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to end it there. You will hear Olaf's song in the next chapter.**

**Alexus: and, if you want to find out who Lia end's up with, read Of Love, Life, and Lies. So, Lia, why, in all the men out of Ninjago, did you have to chose Jacob Black or Edward Cullen of Ninjago?**

**Cole and Kai: Hey!**

**Lia: Well, to avoid that question, I'll just say that vote on Samuraifan282's poll, and please review. And not just for this story, she only has 13 reviews for Legend's of the Samurai!**

**Alexus: And three of them are from her friend in the real world! She knows because she saw him type them, and he told her!**

**Lia: Oh by the way, thanks for letting me borrow Defy, Alexus. It was a great read!**


	6. The idea of Summer!

**Hey, sorry it took me forever, but I hope I can make it up to you! I have a good way of doing so. Olaf is in this chapter! Ta-da!**

***Crickets chirping***

**Anyway, here is Alexus and Lia, I think I got rid of Kai and Cole.**

**Alexus: Hey! How is everyone! We're here to do the disclaimer. Someone doesn't trust us to do anymore because ****_someone_**** thinks that we let Kai and Cole into the studio- I mean; story.**

**Lia: No wonder Samuraifan, who by the way, does not own Ninjago or Frozen, doesn't trust you. You almost ruined the fact that- never mind.**

**Alexus: yeah, I'm the one they don't trust. And I'm getting better at fighting. And I'm time travling!**

**Kai: Yeah, I still don't know what it means when you said "Great Scott, Marty! We have to save Sirius and Buckbeak!"**

**Zane: Clearly, Kai, she was making a reference to ****Back to the Future**** and ****Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban****. Anyway, I believe my sister has already done the disclaimer, so let us move on with the story.**

**Alexus: HOW DO YOU PEOPLE GET IN HERE!**

* * *

Jay wasn't sure what was happening in the weird snowman's mind, but for some reason, he started singing,

_Bees'll buzz_

_Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does_

_In summer_

_A drink in my hand_

_my snow up against the burning sand_

_probably getting gorgeously tanned_

_in summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze_

_blow away a winter storm_

_And finds out what happens to solid water_

_when it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see_

_What my buddies all think of me!_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be_

_In summer!_

Then, he started scatting. Jay had this confused look on his face through the whole process.

_The hot and cold are just so intense_

_Put em' together and it just makes sense!_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a-_

_HAPPY SNOWMAN!_

_When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun just lettin' off steam!_

_Oh, the sky will be blue_

_And you guys will be there, too_

_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!_

The snowman hesitated again. "I'm gonna tell him," Kristoff said, bemused. "Don't you dare!" Anna protested.

_IN SUMMER! _The snowman had a grand finally. Then, Olaf said, "Come on! Elsa's this way!" And he started running eagerly, with Anna and Elsa following just as joyfully. Kristoff and Jay just hung back. "Someone's gotta them him," Kristoff said, looking at Jay, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was cold in Arendell, but Prince Hans was trying his best to make sure that everyone stayed warm. The last Kai, Lloyd, and Cole saw him was when he was arguing with the Duke of Weslton. "Why did we come here again?" Lloyd asked, his teeth chattering. "Because, our father wasn't able to make the trip, so we had to go instead," Cole replied. Lloyd looked down at his feet. There was a secret that he hadn't told anyone. "You okay Lloyd? You seem kinda distant," Kai stated. "I-I'm just wondering how Zane, Nya and Jay are doing."

"Yeah," Kai thought, thinking of his brother. Then, suddenly, a horse came barging into the square, obviously startled. Hans calmed it down. He realized that it was Princess Anna's horse that she had been riding. Jay and Nya's horse came in close behind it. "Nya," Cole said, standing up with his brothers in suit. "Princess Anna is in danger," Hans shouted to the crowd, "I need volunteer's to come with me to find her."

"I volunteer!" Cole shouted. He turned to face his brother. "Lloyd I need you to stay with Kai, try not to freeze," He said before turning around to join the group of volunteers.

* * *

The group walked. They were now in a place where the icicles were pointed and very long. "So, how are you going to stop your sister?" Kristoff asked Anna just to make conversation. "Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister," Anna said proudly. Kristoff just looked confused. "So, my entire ice business is riding on you _talking _to your sister?" he asked. "So you aren't at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked, almost impaling himself. "Why would I be? Besides, I'm pretty sure that Zane wouldn't hurt a fly," Anna said. "Yeah," Olaf said, "I bet that they're the nicest, kindest, most gentle people on the whole world!" Nya would have said something, but he kept talking. Olaf looked down. "Oh look at that, I've been impaled," was all he said.

* * *

Then, they faced another obstacle. It was a mountain, that seemed like it would be impossible to scale. I wish Cole was here, he climbs mountains that no one else would dare scale," Nya said. "Hey, Nya, let's look over here," Olaf said. They left Kristoff and Anna who seemed to be arguing, and looked around the corner. There was a stair case that led exactly to where they needed to go. "Hey, Sven!" Olaf called back, "I'm not sure if this will help, but we found a staircase that leads exactly to where we want to go."

"Well, that's convenient," Jay said, following Nya. Ana went first, followed by the couple, and Sven tried to follow Olaf, but he slid on the ice. Kristoff helped him, but only to let him down,, because it was obvious that Sven wasn't going to make it up the stairs. Kristoff kept going on about how flawless the ice was. When they reached the top, Anna hesitated to knock.

"Knock," Olaf said.

"Just knock,"

"Why isn't she knocking?" Olaf asked, "Do you think that she knows how to knock?" Anna finally knocked, and it opened. "It opened!" Anna said, obviously surprised. "That's a first." Nya nodded, because she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Oh, Jay and Kristoff, you should probably stay out here. Let time I introduced Elsa to a guy, she kinda froze everything."

"What?" Kristoff asked outraged, "Oh come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Jay however, was okay with it. "Bye Sven!" Olaf said, stepping forward, but Anna stopped him. "Olaf, you should probably wait outside too. Just, give us a minute." Olaf nodded, and sat down on the stairs with Jay. Nya and Anna stepped inside the ice palace.

* * *

**So, how was it? I have to find out how Kai and Zane got in here, so here's Lia and Alexus.**

**Alexus: Hey, I want you to know that you can vote on the pole, though it is for Legends of the Samurai.**

**Lia: Please review, it fill's Samuraifan with the passion to write and you never know, you might get a chapter sooner!**


	7. Ice Castle

**Hey, I am excited for this chapter! I spent good time writing this one. So, here's Lia and Alexus to do the disclaimer!**

**Alexus: What up fellow Frozen fans! Try saying that five times fast!**

**Lia: This chapter is special to j because she spent so much time turning For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) into a quartet. And Samuraifan282 does not o-**

**Cole- own Frozen, Ninjago, or For the First Time in Forever (Reprise). BAM! Beat you to it!**

* * *

Nya and Anna walked into the ice palace. It looked more beautiful on the inside. There was ice everywhere. "Zane!" Nya called. "Elsa!" Anna called. "It's me, Anna." She and Nya started to slip on the ice a little, but quickly regained their balance. "Nya?" a soft velvety voice called from the right. Nya and Anna glanced in that direction, and Zane was coming up a set of stairs that led to another room below. Then, another voice came from on top of a flight of stairs. "Anna?" Elsa appeared. "Zane what's going on?" Elsa asked. "It appears that our sisters have come to see us. By the way, I would assume that you remember Nya?" Zane asked, gesturing to Nya.

"Um, can I see Zane in privet?" Nya asked. Elsa nodded, and Nya and Zane went down the flight of steps that he came from. "Nya I am so glad that you were able to find me safely, but why? Why did you venture all the way out here to see me?" Zane asked. "Because, you're my brother. And siblings stick together," Nya said firmly.

Zane just smiled a sad smile, and said, "I'm sorry I ran away. But before now, I just wasn't free. But here, me and Elsa can be who we are." Nya looked around, the place was truly amazing. "This time," Zane continued, "I'm not going to conceal who I am, Nya. I feel that I can open up to you without hurting you or Cole, or anyone else. Speaking of which, where is everyone else. Surely you and Princess Anna did not make this journey all on your own."

"Jay's outside, and the rest are enjoying the weather of Arendell, by the way-" Nya was cut off by a sound overhead. "What was that?" Zane asked. "It was just Olaf, we met some pretty interesting friends on our way here," Nya said. Zane gave a small chuckle, and his sad smile returned. "I'm sorry Nya, but for your safety, I insist that you and the others leave now." He walked past her to the steps that led to the main room. He stopped in the doorway, and turned to face her. "I'm sorry," was all he said, before he started walking on.

Nya wouldn't let her brother leave her again, so she did what she had never done in front of anyone else before. She had began to sing:

_You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid._

Anna, seeing Elsa leave, she began to follow her, and also sung:

_Please don't shut me out again_

_Please don't slam the door._

Then they both sung:

_You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"_

Jay sat up with a start. "Did you hear that? It sounded like someone just started randomly singing. What is this, a Disney movie?" He was trying to cheer up the still glum Kristoff.

Anna was still following Elsa up the stairs:

_Because for the first time in forever_

_I finally understand._

Zane was trying to escape Nya's voice,

_For the first time in forever_

_we can fix this hand in hand."_

Anna followed Elsa to a room,

"_We can head down this mountain together_

_You don't have to live in fear!"_

_"Because for the first time in forever_

_I will be right here." _Nya sung, placing her hand over her heart.

"Nya," Zane said, finally turning to face his sister. "Anna," Elsa said, doing the same. Then, they both sung in unison:

_"Please go back home"_

Then, only Zane:

_"Your life awaits."_

Elsa,

_"Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

"Yeah, but-" Anna started, but Elsa cut her off.

_"I know, you mean well_

_but leave me be."_

Zane and Nya were now back in the main room.

_"Yes I alone, but I'm alone and free_

_Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me."_

Elsa started to walk away from Anna,

_"Actually, we're not."_

_"What do you mean you're not?"_

Zane couldn't believe his ears.

_"I get the feeling you don't know,"_

_"What do I not know?"_

Anna hesitantly sung:

_"Arendell's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."_

"What?" Elsa didn't understand. "You kind of set off an eternal winter. Everywhere!" Anna explained. "Everywhere?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "Yeah, but that's okay, you can just fix it!"

"No I can't. I-I don't know how!" Zane's voice came from just outside of the room Anna and Elsa were in. Sure enough, he came through the door with a frustrated look on his face, and Nya followed him still,

_"Sure you can. I know you can!"_

_"Because for the first time in forever!"_

Elsa, too, became frustrated:

_"Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't_ _be free!"_

Anna:

_"You don't have to be afraid!"_

Zane tried to block out his sister's words, but he couldn't,

_"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

Anna wasn't giving up,

_"We can work this out together!"_

_"Can't control the curse!"_

Snow started to swirl like a blizzard as Nya sung:

_"We'll reverse this storm you've made!"_

Zane tried to plea with his sister,

_"Nya, please, you'll only make it worst!"_

Anna:

_"Don't panic!"_

Elsa looked at her reflection in the ice,

_"There's so much fear!"_

_"We'll make the sun shine bright!"_

_"You're not safe here!:_

_"We can face this thing together!"_

_"No!" _Elsa started vocalizing in a desperate attempt to drown out her sister. Nya tried again,

_"We can change this winter weather!"_

The snow was so heavy, that they could barely see. Anna and Nya both tried to plea with their siblings,

_"And everything will be alright!"_

Zane and Elsa were so frustrated. Zane was covering his ears, and Elsa was still vocalizing. They couldn't hold it in anymore, and they both sung:

_"I CAN'T!"_

Anna and Nya had stopped singing, and Zane was panting as he opened his eyes. Nya and Anna looked as if though they were struck by something. Zane and Elsa's eyes widened in realization. They had struck their sisters with ice, in the heart.

A new voice was to be hear. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted, rushing through the door, and skidding to a stop on the ice, dropping to his knees. Jay and Olaf were seconds behind him. They help the girls to their feet. "Are you hurt?" Jay asked, concern filling his sapphire eyes. "I'm fine," Nya said, scowling at Zane. "I told you that you should have gone! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me for once!" Zane shouted. That was the first time he had ever raised his voice, not even when Lloyd had accidently turned his clothes pink!

He had immediately regretted it. Nya, just stood up ever taller and said, "Fine." Nya left the room, and left the ice castle.

* * *

**Alexus: Hey! How did that turn out?**

**Lia: I'm sorry but I have had news. I am not going to be here for a while. I have to babysit my team members, they did something so foolish, that I can't even say what they did!**

**Cole: Come on, of wasn't that bad!**

**Alexus: Oh it so was! You are in so much trouble! I can't believe that you didn't listen to us when we told you what would happen!**

**Nya: Well, I'm here because Sensei needs to see Cole. Alexus is right, you are in so much trouble! Come on! *grabs Cole by the ear***

**Cole: Ow, ow, ow, ow. Alright I'm coming! OW!**

**Alexus: with that said, remember to vote on the poll and review. See ya, Lia. Let me know when it's my shift to watch the guys!**

**Lia: Bye! Have a good day!**


	8. The Snow Golem

**Hey, I'm back! And I brought a new chapter! Here's Alexus, by the way.**

**Alexus: Wow, it feels so weird to be doing the disclaimer all by my self, all alone. This is J.R. High all over again! Anyway, Samuraifan282 does not own Ninjago or Frozen. Man, I wonder if no on is here to talk to me, do I even exist?**

* * *

Nya was walking with Jay quickly in step. They walked down the stairs and Nya didn't look back. Only when they heard the doors slamming open, did they turn around. There was a giant snow guard with Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf in it's hands! "Put me down!" Anna shouted. The snow guard just casually threw Kristoff and Anna down the stairs. When they landed near Jay and Nya, they got to their feet.

The snow guard then threw Olaf, who landed on the rock that was behind them. Anna was outraged, and shouted, "It is not nice to throw people!" She started to walk back, but Kristoff held her back. "Whoa fistey pants!" Kristoff shouted, "Calm down!" Anna did calm down and said, "Alright, alright. I'm calm." Then, she threw a snow ball at the snow golem.

It lightly hit the arm, and yet, it still freaked out! "See, now you made him mad!" Kristoff shouted. "Someone has anger issues!" Jay shouted, and he and Nya took battle stances. "You guys go! We'll destract him!" Olaf said. Anna, Kristoff, and Sven took off. Jay and Nya got ready, but when they saw just how big the snow golem was, Jay gulped. "I think we should run," Jay said. Without hearing a word from Nya, he took off! Nya rolled her eyes, and followed after him.

They ran, but the snow golem had longer legs. They slide down a hill, and ran through a small forest that wasn't very dense. They caught up with Anna and Kristoff, and Anna used one of the trees and used it to hit the snow golem. "I got him!" Anna shouted in victory, and they stopped abruptly when they came to the edge of the cliff. Kristoff tied a rope around Anna's waist, and Jay did the same with Nya. "What are you doing?" Anna asked and Jay and Kristoff started digging in the snow.

"Building a snow anchor," Kristoff said hurriedly. "Right, what if we fall?" Anna asked. "There's 20 feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow, hopefully," Kristoff replied. Nya looked past his shoulder, and saw trees shifting as though something big was pushing them out of the way, which something was! When they were done, Kristoff said, "on the count of three, we jump." Anna was all for it, and prepared herself. "One."

"Alright, I'm ready," Anna said.

"Two."

"I was born ready!"

"Calm down," Kristoff said, suddenly, a huge tree was sailing through the sky towards them! It crash landed in the snow, and Anna jumped off, shouting "Tree!" Nya jumped too, and Jay and Kristoff were totally unprepared! They were safe, and they stopped in mid air. Kristoff and Jay started to slowly lower themselves down. They were doing good, until something stopped Anna and Kristoff's line from going up, but instead, they were going down!

"Anna tried to untie herself, and Kristoff tried to go faster, but they weren't fast enough! Then, Olaf came sailing down from the side, and all he shouted back at them was "Hang in there, guys!" Jay started going faster too, and Kristoff and Anna were knocked out of their course. They started flailing around, and Nya winced at the sound of Kristoff hitting his head on the rocky face of the cliff.

When Anna and Kristoff were face to face with the snow golem, it shouted "DON'T COME BACK!" Anna grabbed something from the bag, and said, "wasn't planning to." She cut the rope using the ice pick, and Anna and Kristoff fell. Nya knew that the golem would try to pull them up next, and she tried to untie herself too. Then, she came up with an idea, "Cut the rope, Jay!" She shouted. "What!" he shouted.

Then, the rope they were tied to, started to go up, and Jay was so shocked, he reached into the sack he was carrying, and cut the rope with a spare sword that Cole had given him. "Why didn't we use this against that thing?" he asked getting side-tracked. "JAY!" Nya shouted. "Oh, right!" He cut the rope in a single swing. Nya was waiting for the impact, and was surprised when she reached the bottom. Kristoff was right, just like a pillow.

"I can't feel my legs!" Olaf was shouting. Kristoff sat up, and said, "those are my legs." Olaf's real legs came walking by, "Hey, do me a favor, grab my body!" Olaf asked Kristoff. They put him back together, and Sven came from seemingly no where. "Hey Sven!" Olaf said very enthusiastically. Sven was about to eat Olaf's nose, but Olaf turned away last minute saying, "He found us!" He turned back, and started petting Sven. "Who's my cute little reindeer?" Olaf said. Kristoff got annoyed, and pulled Olaf away. "Don't talk to him like that," Kristoff said.

Anna and Nya were digging themselves out, and seeing that they were having trouble, Jay and Kristoff helped them out. "How's your head?" Anna asked. She made to touch it, but when she did, Kristoff gasped in pain. "Sorry," Anna apologized, and Kristoff just chuckled. "I'm fine, I got a thick skull." Olaf walked over to them, he said, "I don't have a skull. Or bones." He smiled.

"Don't worry about my head," Kristoff said. He squinted, and said, "Worry about your hair, yours too, Nya." Anna grimanced, and said, "Our hair? We just fell off a 200 foot cliff! You should see your hair!"

"No, your hair is turning white!" Kristoff said. Sure enough, as he said it, Anna grabbed one of her braids and saw it turn white, but Nya's hair was too short, so she had to trust Jay's shocked expression. "It's because they struck you isn't it?" Kristoff asked. "Does it look bad?" Anna asked. Kristoff hesitated, and said "No." Jay smirked as Olaf said, "You hesitated." Kristoff stuttered his response a bit. "No, I-I didn't. You guys need help."

He started walking, and the others followed. "Kay, where are we going?" Olaf asked. "To see my friends," Kristoff replied. Anna looked confused, and said, "the love experts?" They were on there way. Olaf turned around, and said to Anna, Jay and Nya, "You know, I like to consider myself a love expert." He turned back around, and they headed off into the woods.

* * *

Elsa was pacing in the room where she had struck her sister. Zane was there too, but he was leaning against the wall, he was thinking about what he had said to Nya. He hoped that she would be able to find it in her heart to forgive him. "Conceal it, don't feel it," Elsa was telling herself. Zane looked at her, and his heart started thudding again. "Don't feel, don't feel." Zane and Elsa looked around, and saw that there ice was coming out jagged. It was the fear that was doing it.

* * *

**Hey, so how was that. It took me a while, I have a small case of writer's block, so that's my excuse!**

**Alexus: I have a question for you people that are reading this? Who is your favorite character in Frozen and Ninjago? Seriously, I think that my favorite character is Anna, she is awesome. Alright, review and vote on the poll! I wish someone was here so I wouldn't feel so alone. I wonder if Hope is busy? Later!**


	9. Meet the Family

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter, I had a hard time writing this, but watching the movie helped me.**

**Alexus: As we speak, Anna is singing For the First Time in Forever! In the movie, I mean. So, is everyone comfy? So, prepair for the trolls! If I had to say anything about them, I would say that they shipped Anna and Kristoff harder than the rest of us! Let's see what they think of Jay and Nya!**

* * *

"Look, Sven, the sky's awake," Olaf said, pointing up to the sky. They were walking in a forest, which, miraculously, was untouched by Elsa and Zane's snow. Jay and Nya looked up, and the sky did look as if though it was awake. Anna and Nya started shivering. "Are you cold?" Kristoff asked. They nodded, and Jay held Nya closer to himself. Kristoff looked around, and found what he was looking for.

"Over here," he called, standing next to steam rising out of the ground. They walked over to it, and stuck their hands out, and it was soothing to feel the warmth. They continued on, and Kristoff spoke. "I have to warn you, my friends, well I say friends, but they're more like family," he corrected himself. "Well, you see, when I was little, it was just me and Sven, so they kinda took us it. But, I warn you, they can be a little overbearing, and loud, and they can be a bit stubborn sometimes, and heavy. Really, really heavy."

He started chuckling, and studdered, "But, they mean well,-" he was cut off by Anna. "Kristoff, they sound lovely," she said. Kristoff nodded, and looked ahead. "Well, meet my family!" He said, stepping into a clearing. There was no one there, just a bunch of rocks. "They're-rocks," Anna said, as Nya must have had the most confused look on her face. "He's crazy!" Olaf whispered to them, and Kristoff started making conversations. "I'll distract him while you guys run," Olaf whispered. He stepped forward, and said in a louder voice, "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!"

"Because I love you guys, I insist you run," he whispered. "I understand you're love experts, oh," he said loudly again. "Why aren't you running?" Anna, finally able to comprehend that Kristoff was serious about the rocks being his family, turned and said, "Well, we're gonna go."

"No, wait," Kristoff said urgently, and the three came to a halt, and the rocks started _moving_. "Whoa," Jay said, as he was nearly tripped by the rolling rocks. They turned around, and saw the rocks gathering around Kristoff. Suddenly, little stone people where appearing where the rocks were. They stood still for a second, and one of them shouted, "KRISTOFF'S HOME!" That started an uproar of excitement, and even Olaf shouted eagerly, "Kristoff's home!" Then he realized something, "Wait, Kristoff?" he asked a nearby troll.

They started greeting Kristoff energetically, and Anna realized something. "Trolls. They're trolls!" She shouted the last part so that they all heard her. They all blink, and one of them shouted, "HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL!" Jay held Nya close to him, but the trolls picked up Anna, and brought her over to Kristoff, and she landed in his arms. A few trolls looked at Jay suspisously, and it made him feel a little uneasy. "What's going on?" Anna asked Kristoff. He set her down, and said, "I've learn to just roll with it," he replied casually. One troll stepped up, and said, "let's see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth." She was playing with Anna's face, and declared, "yes, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff." It was all Jay could do to not laugh at that second, and Anna and Kristoff started stuttering that that wasn't why he brought her for.

One troll turned to Nya, and she was a little scared, but Nya could mask her fear better than her brothers. "Are you troubled by something, or someone?" She asked. "How can you tell," Nya asked, bending down, so she was almost eye level to the troll, they were very short. "I can tell, because some do say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Yours looks distressed," it said very wisely.

_"But you'll never meet a fella whose as sensitive and sweet!" _The trolls had started to sing, and Nya stopped talking to watch.

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper  
__So he's got a few flaws  
Like his peculiar brain, dear__His thing with a reindeer__That's a little outside of nature's laws._

"This is not about me!" Kristoff tried to say, but the trolls weren't listening.

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of:  
You can fix this fixer-upper with a little bit of love!_

"Can we not talk about this, we've got an actuall real life situation!" Kristoff shouted, but they still weren't listening. One troll stepped up, and said, "I'll say. So tell, me dear,

_Is it the way that he runs scared?  
__Or that's he's socially impaired?  
__Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

Kristoff looked really embarrassed at this point, but the trolls weren't done with him yet.

_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?  
__Or the way that he covers up that he's the honest goods?_

_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper__He's got a couple bugs!_

"No I don't!" Kristoff said defensively, trying to conceal the fact that he was just scratching his head a few seconds ago.

_His isolation is comformation  
__of his desperation for healing hugs!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper__But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!_

Kristoff had had enough. "ENOUGH!" he yelled to the group of trolls that he was near. "She is engaged to someone else! Okay?" he yelled. The guy trolls just blinked once, and did a group huddle so that Kristoff wouldn't hear them.

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper.  
That's a minor thing  
Her quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement,__And by the way, I don't see no ring._

The trolls had changed tactics, and were now singing,

_So she's a bit of a fixer-upper  
her brain's a bit betwixt  
Get the fiancé out of the way  
and the whole thing will be fixed!_

Kristoff buried his face in his hands, he now knew that there was no hope in making them see reason anymore. They were dead set on making sure that Anna and Kristoff were together. But, meanwhile, with the female trolls, they were giving Anna and Nya some great advice.

_We're not saying you can change him  
__'cause people don't really change  
We're only saying love's a force__That's powerful and strange_

_People make bad choices when they're mad, or scared, or stress__But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best  
True love brings out the best!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper  
That's what it's all about  
Brother, sister, father  
We need each other  
to raise us up and round us out_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper__But when push comes to shove! _

At this point, the trolls had given Anna, Kristoff, Jay and Nya a new green wardrobe. Kristoff looked utterly ridiculious, but Anna, Jay and Nya's were fine. Olaf stepped up, and gave his own tune.

_The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is-_

The trolls took over again, and they started to dig a hole, and build a structer very fast,

_True  
True  
True  
True  
Love_

They threw the four humans into the hole that they had dug, and started harmonizing in a soft tone: "_True._" One troll stepped up, and said, "Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded-"

"Wait, what?" Anna asked very confused. The troll look at her and said, "You're getting married," as if though it was the most obvious thing in the world. One final "_Love," _rang out, but suddenly, Anna and Nya felt very cold, and they collapsed into Jay and Kristoff's arms. A lot of nervous mutter broke out through the crowd, and they started making a path for an ancient looking troll.

* * *

**Well, I'm gonna end it there. So, I'm a little said, because Fixer-Upper was the last musical in Frozen. Oh, also, I remembered what I was gonna say in my author's note for How I met Cole's Sister. Okay, so what I was gonna ask, is that the song that Alexus has been working on, it's a real song, and I want to know if any of you guys knew what song Alexus is doing. It's a really good song, and I'm not telling anything about it, not the person who sung it, or the name of it. Good luck!**


	10. Elsa and Zane

**Hey, so here I am, and with the new chapter! I can't think of anything to say, so here's Alexus!**

**Alexus: because of Samuraifan's brother, we don't know what happens to me in Legends of the Samurai until later! All well, the author does not own anything in the story. Man, this job got boring fast! I wonder what's currently happening in the story that I'm suppose to be in? It has to be better than this! Even if, for some weird reason, I get attacked by a puma. Later!**

* * *

The elder troll walked up to Krisoff, Anna, Nya, and Jay. "There is strange magic at work here," he declared. "Bring them here," he said, meaning Anna and Nya. "Your lives are in danger, there is ice in your hearts, put there by your siblings." The elder troll's voice sounded grave. "Can you remove it?" Kristoff asked with concern filling his voice. "I can not, I'm sorry Kristoff. If it was a head, it would be easy. Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" one female troll rang out. Nya smiled, and turned to Jay. "Jay, we can do it right now!" Nya said eagerly. Jay looked a little uncomfortable. "I-I want it to be magical, Nya. Something special for a special girl like you," he reasoned. Nya didn't quite understand, but she excepted it. "Anna, we have to get you back to Hans," Kristoff said. "Hans," Anna said weakly, as though trying to understand. "Pull us out, Sven," Kristoff said. The reindeer came over and helped them out of the hole.

"Wait!" Jay shouted as Kristoff and Anna mounted Sven. Jay ran over to a nearby tree, and said, "do you mind if I borrow some wood?" The trolls nodded, and he ripped the bark off. He pulled out a set of tools he always kept with him, being the village inventor, he always had to have some handy. He quickly made a simple sled, and used the spare rope they had and attached it to Sven. Sven started to go, and Kristoff shouted behind his back, "Come on, Olaf!" Olaf started running, and barely made it, but he did make it onto the back of the reindeer. As they rode off to Arendelle, he shouted, "Let's go kiss Hans!" Confused, he then shouted, "Who is this Hans!"

* * *

Cole was riding with the other volunteers to find Princess Anna, but he wanted to find his sister. They came saw a giant ice palace, and they dismounted their horses. "We are to find Princess Anna, and no harm is to come to the Queen," Hans said. They were close to the steps, when Cole noticed that there was a lump of snow that didn't feel right to him. When Hans stepped near, the snow had suddenly turned into a monster!

It started to attack, and Cole took out his sword. His preferred weapon was a scythe, but at the castle in Oruborus, he had trained with the guards in case he ever needed to protect his kingdom. He swung he sword at the snow monster as it came near him, but he missed, and the monster swung it's hand at him, and he hit the rock. He almost was knocked out cold, but it was his determination to find his sister that kept him going.

Despite the pounding pain in his head, he got back up, and wiped the snow off of his face. He looked and saw Hans cut the leg off of the snow thing, and he started the descent up the stairs. But, although the snow golem was falling down a cliff, he reached out his hand, and took out part of the stairs. Hans almost fell, but he managed to cling on to part of the stairway, and they all rushed over to help him up. It took a second, but if there was anything that Cole's father taught him, it was that no man was left behind.

They entered the snow palace, and Cole stopped for a single second to admire the beauty of it. They ran up the stairs, and only managed not to slip. They found Queen Elsa in a room, and she was using her power to push a wall of ice out the door, and another set of ice was nearly impaling one man. Zane suddenly rushed into the room, pushed past everyone, and ran to the center where Elsa was standing. "Elsa!" he shouted, "DO NOT BE THE MONSTER THEY FEAR YOU TO BE!"

Elsa, hearing, his words, realized what she was doing, and stopped. Hans saw one of the men that she had cornered slowly raising his weapon, and pointed it at Elsa! Hans ran forward, and pointed the crossbow up, just as the man shot, and it pierced the thing that was holding the chandelier to the ceiling. It started to fall, and Zane, who was holding Elsa in his arms looked up. His eyes widened, and threw Elsa out of the way, and ran after her.

He tripped, but luck held out for him and Elsa, and although they were knocked unconscious, the chandelier missed. Cole ran over to his brother's side, and was glad not only that he saw him once more, but saw him breathing once more.

* * *

Zane woke up in a dark room, but he kept his eyes closed. He heard someone talking, and recognized the voice as Prince Hans'. "-if you could just stop the weather, and bring back summer," Hans was saying. "Don't you see?" Elsa asked, her voice full of sorrow. "I can't. You have to tell them to let us go!" She pleaded. Hans backed away to the door, and said, "I'll see what I can do." And he left. Zane chose now to sit up. He had realized a long time a ago that his hands were in chains. And he looked down on them; like Elsa's they were freezing by pure touch.

* * *

Kristoff and Anna were riding on Sven, trudging through pure snow. When they began to build up sped, and where able to travel on their own, Jay and Nya detached the sled from Sven, and were riding on their own. Olaf was simply using his stomach to glide across at a great pace. Nya and Anna were quickly getting colder, but they were coming closer to the castle. Kristoff gave his cap to Anna, and said, "Hold on."

Olaf hit something, and started to veer off the course. Before he left completely, he shouted "I'll meet you guys up at the castle!"

"Stay out of sight, Olaf! was the last words that he heard when he uncontrollably entered a nearby village. He continued on, and dodged through the cobblestone lanes. Then, he crashed into two girls that were walking. They sat up, and looked for what hit them. Alexus saw him first, and suddenly had a panicked look on her face. Olaf sat up, and saw her, but ignoring the shocked expression on both of their faces, he said, "Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"

Alexus reaction was very similar to Anna's, except that she didn't kick his head off, she just screamed. Lia, however, had her curiosity overcome the fear, and she just looked up into the sky, and said more to herself than anyone else, "Talking snowman? My life got weird." Alexus took in deep breaths, trying to calm down. When she did, she asked, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

Olaf thought for a moment, and said, "I have to find the castle to see Anna get her true love's kiss from Hans!" he sounded very energetic. Alexus loved the idea of true love, and Lia felt that she already knew what true love was. "We can point you the way," Alexus offered. Lia gave the directions to the castle, and Olaf thanked them, and started running in the way Lia pointed. He was laughing, and was so cheery. "I'm coming Anna, and Nya!" The name "Nya" rung a bell for Alexus, but she brushed it off.

When Olaf turned the corner, his laugh made Lia and Alexus smile.

* * *

"He's in here," one of the maids said, as they entered the room with Hans in it. "Anna!" Hans said, his voice filled with concern. He went to help her, and automatically, Anna said, "Hans, you have to kiss me!" Everyone but Jay and Nya left the room to give them some privacy. "Anna, you're so cold," Hans said, as he pick her up, and carried her to a nearby couch. Jay moved Nya to a small area under the window. "What happened?" Hans asked. "Elsa froze my heart, and the only thing that could save us is an act of true love."

"A true loves kiss!" Hans realized. He leaned in...

* * *

**Oh, I am just so evil, stopping here! Well, pretty sure we know what happens, but still, we'll see what Jay and Nya have to think about Hans in the next chapter.**

**Alexus: Sweet! I made a brief apperence, sure, I freaked out a little, but I still made it! Remember to vote on the pole and review! Alexus Johnson out! I have to see what's going on in Legends of the Samurai, what's the worst that can happen! Its not like I could set off a time paradox or anything!**


	11. Betrayal

**Hey, I updated! Alexus can't do the disclaimer, she's a bit preoccupied, so I don't anything, not Frozen, or Ninjago. Wow, this is my shortest author's note!**

* * *

Hans and Anna were about to lock lips when Hans stopped. "Oh Anna," he said, "If only there was someone out there who loved you. He stood up tall. Nya gasped. "But, you said you did," Anna said, confused. Hans put out a small flame of a candle, and picked up a water jug. "As thirteenth in line for the throne, I knew I had no chance, isn't that right Jay?" Nya looked up at Jay, who was smiling to the ground. It wasn't his usual goofy grin, but this one was not like any Nya had ever seen on his face. This one had something she had never seen, it was an evil grin full of maliciousness.

"Jay?" Nya asked, insecure. He stood up as well. "I see you've met my older brother," he said, in a voice that was so unlike his own. Nya eyes widened. Hans walked over to the fire, and using the water jug, he put it out. "We knew we'd have to marry into the throne somewhere," Hans continued. Nya tried to walk, but she was so cold and weak, she fell to the ground. "As heir, Elsa was preferable of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her!" Hans said. The fire was out, and Anna wanted to stop him, but she, like Nya, was too weak to walk.

"But, you. You were so desperate for love, you were ready to marry me just like that!" Hans said. "I was quite the charmer, wasn't I, Nya?" Jay asked, and she glared at him. "I figured that I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa. Then she doomed herself, and you two were dumb enough to go after her!" Jay walked up next to Hans. "I didn't mind that you were last in line for the throne. I will be a noble prince with your brothers. I will be closer, since unless I'm mistaken, Zane is the oldest? Then Cole, then Lloyd."

Jay chuckled a dark chuckle. "Poor fellow. So smart, how did he not see this coming? I guess your brothers aren't as sharp witted as they made themselves out to be to the public. It was truly a romantic story, really. A beautiful, kind, brave, princess, falling for the simple inventor. He, thinking that he was never good enough for her, but willing to give his whole world for her. She, who many princes lined up from all across the world just to see, lost her heart to the inventor with the beautiful eyes and chestnut brown locks."

"All that's left now, is to kill Elsa and Zane, and bring back summer," Hans said, proudly. Anna looked up at him, and glared daggers at him. "You're no match for Zane and Elsa," she said. "No," Hans said, "you're no match for Elsa." He and Jay started to walk to the door. Jay turned back and looked at Nya. "After all, love is an open door," he said, and closed the door, and locked it.

Anna made her way to the door, and tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. Nya came over to her, and they sat together.

* * *

Olaf was wondering around the castle, looking for the room Anna and Nya were in. "Boy, this castle is huge!" Olaf said. He turned a corner, and saw three guys standing around. He walked up to them, and said, "Hi, I was wondering if you know where Nya and Anna are?" They all looked down at him with shocked expressions. Kai was about to say something, but Cole cut him off, "Wait, did you say 'Nya?'" As in, my sister; Nya?" he asked. Olaf nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Can you take us to her?"

"No, why?"

"Because, I need to see if she's alright!" Cole said, trying to maintain patience. Olaf nodded eagerly, and said, "Alright!" They ran down the hall, looking. Lloyd stopped at one door. The others stopped when they noticed that he was looking at a door in concentration. "Guys, I think this is where they are," he said. He grasped the knob, but it wouldn't open. He tried harder, but Olaf stepped up. He grabbed his nose, and started to pick the lock.

**_1 minute previous_**

Inside the locked room, Anna and Nya were freezing and heart broken. Anna looked up, and saw ice started to form in a corner on the ceiling. Nya was just staring at her knees, when they heard it. Someone was jiggling the doorknob. "Help," Anna said very weakly. Then, the noises stopped, and the door opened. Lloyd stood in the doorway, and Olaf took his nose out of the lock. They entered the room followed by Kai and Cole. They saw the girls, and went to help them, and Kai lit a fire in the fire place.

Olaf looked at it in wonder. "Olaf, get away from there!" Anna warned as Cole helped her, but Olaf ignored her. "Whoa. So this is heat," he said, reaching forward, but quickly withdrew his hand when his stick arm caught on fire. "But don't touch it!" he said, rushing over to help. When Kai gripped Nya's arm, she looked at him, and punched him in the face!

He stumbled back, she had a great arm! "That's for the traitors you call your brothers!" she shouted. Kai felt his jaw, and said, "Ow, Nya! What do you mean 'traitors?'" Cole and Lloyd guided Anna and Nya to the warm fire. "I'm talking about Jay and Hans! How come you never told us they were evil?" Nya shouted. "Because, I didn't know! Oh, I am going to have words with them!" Kai said.

At this point, Olaf's nose started to slide down his snow. "Olaf, you're melting!" Anna said. He and Anna seemed to have been having a different conversation. "Some people are worth melting for," Olaf said. Anna smiled, touched. Then, the force of the cold wind opened the window. "Don't worry, I got it!" Olaf said, urgently as Nya and Anna started to shiver. "Don't worry, we're gonna get through this-" he was saying, but he stopped and looked out the window.

"Hold on, I'm getting something," Olaf said, taking a nearby icicle and breaking off the top to use it as a telescope. He gasped, and said, "It's Kristoff and Sven! And they're heading back this way! Wow, I was wrong, I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Kai, Cole and Lloyd looked confused, as Anna said, "Olaf, help me up!" Olaf ran from the window, and knocked over a chess board, and said, "No, no, no, you have to stay by the fire, and keep warm!"

"I have to get to Kristoff!" Anna said. Olaf looked confused, and asked "Why?" Anna looked at him expectantly, and it donned on him. He started getting excited, and said, "Wait, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjord like a vailent, pungent, reindeer king!"

"True love?" Lloyd, Kai, and Cole asked in unison. "I'll explain later, but right now, we have to get to Kristoff, and if Anna's going, I'm going to!" Nya said, and the guys knew that there was no attempting to change her mind, so they just helped the girls up. They walked out into the hall to find that long sharp icicles were forming. "This way!" Cole pointed to the left. They started going that way, but icicles started forming there! "Back this way!" Olaf shouted. They turned, only to find that icicles were forming there too. "We're trapped!" Kai shouted.

Lloyd turned to Nya. "If this is our final moment, I want you to know something!" he said, taking her cold hands into his. Lloyd swallowed. "I'm not you brother! We're not related!" he shouted.

* * *

**Well, I'm going to end it there. I'm so evil, I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Don't worry, I'm just as heart-broken as you guys are, and I just want you to know, if I hadn't made this obvious already, I totally ship Jay and Nya! Anyway, if Jay's out of the picture, who do you think will be Nya's true love? Remember to review and vote on the poll!**

**Alexus *burst through door, panting for breath* What did I miss? Wait, what? This chapter's over! I missed it! WHYYYYYYYYYY! WHYYYYYY DID I ALMOST KISS COLE! Long story.**


	12. Freeze or Thaw?

**Alright, I'm back. I bet you guys did not see that whole: Jay is Hans' brother, right? Believe me when I say that I, myself, did not see that coming! I was just in school, and I though, what if Hans and Jay were brothers? Then I was like, "Wait, what?"**

**Alexus: enough babbling! Jeez, now I know how I sound to other people! Alright, let's get this thing going, Samuraifan does not own Ninjago or Frozen. And she would like to thank you guys who review this story. Here we go now!**

* * *

"Wait, what?" was all Nya asked when Lloyd told her that they weren't related. Lloyd was about to repeat, but Kai cut him off. "Now is really not a good time!" he shouted. They icicles were so close now, and there was practically no way out.

* * *

Elsa were running through the fjord with Zane close behind. Elsa looked around, and saw Zane following her. "Why are you following me? Why don't you go back to your sister?" she asked. Zane covered his face from the wind as best as he could, and replied, "Nya wouldn't want to see me after all I've done to her. I love you too much to let you bare the storm on your own!" He didn't know he would say the last words until they came out of his mouth. Lucky him, the wind was howling too much for Elsa to hear the last part. She just started running through the cold wind again, and Zane still tried to get to her.

* * *

Back at the castle, Kai busted the window open. They all stepped forward. But, it was a long way down. "Slide, Anna!" Olaf said. They went down first, then Nya and Lloyd, then Cole and Kai. It was pretty smooth, but Olaf had gathered some snow on the way down. "We made it!" he said, and shook the snow off. They started off to the fjord, and the boys did their best to help. The wind picked up, and Olaf started to blow away one piece at a time! "Keep going!" he yelled. "We'll get him!" Kai said, and he and Cole changed directions, but Lloyd stayed behind.

The wind was only gathering, and Nya and Anna were getting colder. Anna looked at her finger tips, and saw that they were turning blue. "Kristoff!" she called. Lloyd still sure what the situation was, or who Kristoff was, but he knew it was important that they found him before time ran out.

Unknown to them, Kristoff was riding on Sven, baring the wind. A nearby ship stranded in the frozen fjord was starting to fall over. Kristoff and Sven had no time to turn or look for a safer route, so they only pick up the pace, and giant wooden board began to fall on top of them. But, they just barely made it, and the destruction of the boat caused a crack in the ice. Then more formed, and Sven did what he had to.

As the cracks reached them, Sven threw Kristoff off of his back, and he landed on safe ice. When Kristoff landed, he looked back, and saw an ocean of cold water appearing from under the ice. "SVEN!" he shouted, fear taking over. He looked, and suddenly, his best friend appeared, as he clambered onto the nearest ice that was stable enough. "Good boy," Kristoff said, and he started running again.

Also on the fjord, Elsa was running, and when she saw Prince Hans, she tried to change directions. "Elsa!" Hans called, "You can't run from this!" Zane appeared, at that point, and knew his words were true. Elsa turned around to face Hans, she was about to speak, but Zane called out, "Just take care of Anna and Nya!" he called. Jay appeared behind Hans, and said, "Nya? Nya and Anna returned from the mountain, cold and weak. They said you froze their hearts!" Zane's eyes widened, and he felt something break inside of him. He heard Elsa whisper, "No," in disbelief.

"We did everything we could to save them, but it was too late. Your sisters are dead, because of you!" Hans said. Elsa, unable to take the pain anymore, collapsed on the ground, as did Zane, which was highly unusual for him.

The wind stopped, and everything seemed to freeze in time. The snow that was once swirling, blew away, leaving empty air. Anna and Nya stopped, barely able to move at this point. Anna looked up, and saw a silhouette in the distance of a strongly built man looking around in awe. "Kristoff," she whispered.

Kristoff saw her, and he too whispered, "Anna." He started running in her direction, and she started to walk in his. Lloyd and Nya stood their ground, unsure of what to do at this point. Then, they heard it. A sound Nya and Lloyd knew well; the sound of a sword being unshielded. They turned, and saw Jay and Hans with swords, walking closer to Elsa and Zane! Anna heard it too, and she saw. She looked back at Kristoff, and made her decision. She used her last bit of strength to throw herself in front of Hans, shouting, "NO!"

Anna froze, the force of the magic breaking Hans and Jay's swords, and throwing them back. Elsa looked up, and saw her sister completely frozen. "Anna!" she shouted. Elsa placed her hands on Anna's frozen face, and said, "no," in disbelief. She collapsed once more, sobbing harder than ever. Zane looked around, and saw Lloyd standing at the foot of Nya's ice statue, and he too, was crying. Remorse took over Zane, and he ran to his frozen sister.

He too cried, and looked at Nya. The last look that shown in her once chocolate-brown eyes, was hesitant. Zane knew what she was once hesitant of. It was that she was hesitant to save Zane, for fear that he might reject her once more. _It was all my fault, _Zane told himself, and he too stooped to his knees out of anguish. He felt like he didn't deserve to be the rightful heir of the throne, Nya was more deserving of it than he would ever be.

He didn't listen to Lloyd when he said, "Zane, look!" he just looked at the ground. "Zane!" Lloyd said, impatient. Finally, Lloyd gripped Zane on the shoulders, and turned him around to face Elsa and Anna, who was beginning to unfreeze! Anna blinked, and when she moved her arms, Elsa looked up. "Anna?" she asked. They hugged. "You sacrificed your self to save me?" Elsa asked when they pulled apart. "Of course. I love you," Anna replied, and Apparently, Kai and Cole had gotten Olaf together, because he was so excited, and said, "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Elsa took in his words, and realized something. "Love will thaw. That's it! Love!" She started to raise her arms, and everything started to unfreeze. The fjord, and ships began to rise, Arendell, and the people began to look out their windows in amazement. As a ship beneath their feet had finished rising, a giant snowflake had formed in the sky, and it disappeared when Elsa was finished. Anna looked at her and said "I knew you could do it."

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life, and quite possible the last," Olaf added as he started to melt. "Oh, Olaf, hold on." Elsa said, and she started to put Olaf back to how he was, and even added-"My own personal flurry!" Olaf said when he was back together, and looking up. He laughed. "Wait," Cole cut off, "what about Nya?"

Everyone look at her, and she was still frozen. "Do you think it's too late to save her?" Kai asked. Zane looked down at his hands. "What if it isn't?" Kristoff asked. "If it isn't, maybe this will work," Lloyd stepped forward. "Lloyd, what are you-?" Cole began. But Lloyd had stepped forward, and kissed Nya's lips. "Wait, what?" Cole asked. Lloyd shrugged, and said, "I'm not related to you guys. "What?" Zane asked.

But, apparently, it had worked, and Nya was starting to unfreeze. "How is that possible Zane?" Cole asked. "Well, you see, um, well. Hmm. For once I am at a loss. There is no clear explanation as to why it is logical," Zane said. "has your data base gone haywire?" Cole asked. "What!" Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa shouted. "Oh, it's just a joke, Zane talks like a robot some times, so we just joke about it." They all sighed.

"Nya?" a slightly high voice rang. Everyone turned, and saw Hans and Jay. Kristoff, Kai, Lloyd, and Cole started to walk to them, but Nya and Anna stopped them. The two girls stepped up to the brothers. "I thought they froze your hearts," Hans said. Jay pointed at Elsa and Zane. "The only frozen hearts around here are your's," Anna said coolly. She turned around, but quickly turned and punched Hans so hard in the face that he sailed off the ship. Jay gulped, and Nya grabbed his outstretched hand and started to flip him, and when he was in the air, she grabbed his foot, and threw him off of the boat.

"Whoa," Kristoff said, surprised at her strength. "That's my sister, alright," Cole said. Anna and Nya high fived, and turned to Zane and Elsa. Anna ran into Elsa's out-stretched arms, and Nya was a little more hesitant with Zane. But, they hugged, without Zane hurting Nya for the first time in forever. Nya looked past Zane's shoulders, and looked at Lloyd. He returned her smile, and mouth, "Your welcome." Nya had to admit, that since they weren't siblings, he was kinda cute with his slightly shaggy and pale blond locks. And his beautiful emerald eyes, and his kind and trusting smile.

* * *

**Well, I'm going to end it there, and I think that the next chapter will be a little easier to write.**

**Alexus: Forget about the next chapter of this story! In the other ones, I am in two life possible life-threatening situations! I mean, come on! How am I going to get out of How I met Cole's Sister alive?! Emphases on ALIVE! Anyway, on a much calmer note, remember to review and vote on the poll!**


	13. All's Well, End's Well

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of my first fanfic if you don't count the epilogue I'm planning. I'm a little sad, and glad at the same time. Alexus isn't here to celebrate, so lets just continue on with the story!**

* * *

Later on, nothing could have been more flawless. Jay and Hans were being sent back to the Southern Isles. A decree went out that Arendell will hence forth, and forever no longer do any business of any sort with "Weasel Town." As the ships started to leave, Anna was leading Kristoff through the port while he was blindfolded. She accidentally lead him into a pole, but he quickly got over that.

When they stopped, Anna took off the blindfold, and said, "I owe you a sled." Kristoff was amazed. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes!" Anna said, barely able to contain the excitement. He eyes flickered from the sled to Kristoff, waiting to see his reaction. "I can't accept this-" Kristoff started, but Anna cut him off. "You have too. No exchanged,, no returns. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Ice Master and Deliverer."

Kristoff scoffed. "What? That's not a thing," he said. "Oh sure it is," Anna brushed off. "It's the latest model. And it even has a cup holder! Do you like it?" she asked uncertainly. "Like it?" Kristoff began. "I love it!" he shouted picking Anna off the ground, and swinging her around. "I could kiss you!" he exclaimed, setting her down. Realizing what he had just said, he tried to counter, "I mean, I'd like to, I mean, me may? me we? Wait, what?" he started stuttering. Anna leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek. "We may," she said, before she and Kristoff fully embraced.

"It's about time!" Nya said to Lloyd, while they were watching the entire thing. He smirked, and when Anna and Kristoff pulled apart, Nya and Lloyd walked over to them, and Nya pulled Anna aside. "We'll come to yours and Kristoff's wedding, if you come to mine and Lloyd's," Nya offered when they were out of ear shot. Anna laughed a little, and said, "Deal." They shook hands. "I am so glad I have you as a friend, too bad you'll be leaving soon," Anna said. "I think we'll come again soon, have you seen how Elsa and Zane act around each other? We'll be step-sisters soon if Zane ever works up the nerve," Nya said.

She looked at the port, and saw he siblings gathered at their boat, except for one. "We have to go now, unless we want to miss the departure," Nya said, taking Lloyd's hand. "Bye!" she shouted, and ran to the boat with Lloyd in tow.

Zane was the only one of them who wasn't at the port yet. He still needed to tell Elsa something. He was dodging through the people watching the boats leave, and he found Elsa. "Queen Elsa!" he called, stepping up, and slightly bowing. She returned with a slight courtesy. "Elsa, my coronation is set to be in two weeks. I am hoping that you and Anna would attend the ceremony," Zane said. "I wouldn't miss it, you did help me through this whole journey," Elsa replied with a smile that sent butterflies in Zane's stomach. He smiled, and turned around.

"Zane, wait," Elsa called, and Zane stopped and turned around. Elsa walked up to him, and hugged him, and he returned the hug. Bells rung in the distance, and Zane looked back. "My boat is leaving soon," Zane said. he started walking away, but he turned back, and said, "Before I leave, I want to do something, I have always wanted to since I first laid eyes on you."

"What?" Elsa asked, before Zane leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She didn't pull away from the sudden action, she just returned the enthusiasm, and she enjoyed it. They pulled away from this too, and Zane said, "I apologize for my sudden action. It was very ungentlemanly of my to do that, but-" He was cut off by Elsa, "Zane, it's alright," she said. Zane smiled before the boat he was supposed to be on started to raise it's anchor. He started running, before jumping off the dock, and grabbing onto the raising anchor. He pulled himself onto the deck, and looked back at the people of Arendell.

He smiled, and started waving before his siblings gathered behind him, and started waving as well. Everything was going to be fine on the trip. Zane did a quick head count of his siblings. "...two, three, four. Yep, we have everybody." Zane said. He looked around, and there was a young man who Zane had never seen before, looking confused. Zane stepped forward, and said, "Excuse me, but who are you?" The stranger looked at him, and said, "Eugene Fitzherbert. I think I got on the wrong boat. Where is this heading to?"

"The kingdom of Oriborus," Zane said. "Oh, come on! I did get on the wrong boat! It's gonna be a long ride home," Eugene said, sighing.

* * *

Elsa stood in the middle of the small square in front of the castle. "Are you ready?" she called out to the crowd. They cheered, and Elsa slammed her foot down, and ice started to form all over the ground. People started ice skating, and Anna came sliding to where Elsa stood, happy to be accepted. Anna was unbalanced, and she almost fell. "I like the open gates," Anna said, falling into Elsa's arms. "We are never closing them again," Elsa said, and she used her magic to make Anna a pair of ice skates.

"Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate," Anna said, but Elsa wouldn't hear it. "Come on!" Elsa said, dragging Anna along on the ice. Anna was starting to get the hang on it, when Kristoff was holding onto Sven's tail, and shouted "Reindeer coming through!"

"I got it, I got it," Anna said, but she started to slip, and said, "I don't got it!" Olaf helped her balance, gracefully sliding by. "Thanks, Olaf," Elsa said, as she and Anna started to skate in circles. "Slide, and pivot, slide, and pivot," Olaf was saying, still helping Anna. Overall, it was one of the best days of everyone's lives.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter, and guess who finally decided to join us?**

**Alexus: (Singing) Here I'll stand! And here I'll stay! Let the story go on! The critics never bothered me anyway.**

**Lia: I'm back as well, and Alexus, you do know that this story's almost over, right? You'll have to move on someday!**

**Alexus: yeah, yeah, this has been a fun ride, and there's still one more chapter to happen: the epilogue!**

**Lia: Hey, I was suppose to say that!**

**Alexus: Well, you were suppose to say this as well; remember to review and vote on the poll!**

**Lia: *Jumps on Alexus***

**Alexus: SECURITY! We have a maniac attacking! *pins Lia***

**Lia: *pin's Alexus again.***


End file.
